Camera cranes may be used to position and/or move a camera coupled to the crane relative to a location and/or scene that the camera is recording (e.g., filming). A camera crane enables the camera operator to position the camera to record with perspectives that are more difficult to attain without a camera crane. A user of a camera crane may benefit from a crane that uses the position and the rate of movement of the arm of the crane to maintain the camera head level with respect to a reference plane. A user of a camera crane may further benefit from a system that monitors a position of a counterweight coupled to an arm of the crane and the extension of the arm.